


Stoutwell - Caso #1: Out of the Red

by BAzulyRojo



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Drama, Drugs, Gen, Mystery, Original Character-centric, Police Procedural, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, raccoon
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAzulyRojo/pseuds/BAzulyRojo
Summary: El Oficial Stoutwell, segundo mapache que alguna vez se haya unido a la ZPD, al fin cumple su sueño de trabajar en el Precinto Uno de Zootopia, solo para darse cuenta que todavía lo persigue su pasado traumático. Pero cuando un amigo viene en busca de su ayuda con un caso que la policía pensaba que estaba cerrado, ¿correrá el riesgo de perder lo que queda de su carrera, solo para probarse a sí mismo que todavía puede ser un policía de verdad?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stoutwell - Case #1: Out of the Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6991156) by [Raccoonfg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raccoonfg/pseuds/Raccoonfg). 



> Más historias del autor original (en inglés): http://archiveofourown.org/users/Raccoonfag/  
> Traducción al español realizada por BAzulyRojo. Permisos concedidos.

"—un hermoso día en Downtown y la Savana, para que todos los corredores lo disfruten, pero tengan cuidado con el resto de los otros mamíferos en la vereda; no hay pada peor que ser pisado por un hipopótamo mientras revisan su Fitbit."

"¡Ja! Sé exactamente lo que tratas de decir, Fred. Muy bien, amigos, ya volvemos con los top hits del día de hoy, pero primero, unos cortes comerciales."

"Hola, soy Tom Ivory. ¿Le gustaría tener lo mejor en comodidad habitacional? ¿Con finos restaurantes y tiendas a una corta distancia? Claro que sí. Y es por eso que si está en búsqueda de un condominio, no debería buscar en otro lado más que en Propiedades Ivory. Porque usted lo vale-"

Tomó cerca de tres días para que Seth finalmente presionara el botón de apagado de su radio-reloj. Normalmente la habría dejado encendida un poco más y así disfrutar la suave calidez de su cama, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no pudo esperar para levantarse. Por lo que en tenía entendido, hoy sería un día mejor que cualquier cumpleaños u otra celebración.

Luego de ducharse y asearse, que incluía la normal rutina de aplicarse desodorante ocultador y peinarse los espacios vacíos de su pelaje, encendió la cafetera y se colocó su uniforme mientras se preparaba su taza de café. Antes de salir por la puerta, se revisó rápidamente en un espejo para ver que todo estaba en orden. Camisa adentro, pantalones sin arrugas, corbata derecha, y placa en su lugar; con todo en orden, tomó su taza-termo de Fresh Joe, y rápidamente salió de su departamento.

Volvió velozmente momentos después, tomando un pequeño objeto cilíndrico del mueble de su cocina, murmurando "Vaya, ahora justo casi se me olvida", metió el objeto en su bolsillo y salió corriendo otra vez.

* * *

Se cuentan muchas historias en Zootopia. Muchas de ellas involucran oficiales del Departamento de Policía de Zootopia, o ZPD; El Curtidor de Tundratown, Las Protestas del Cactus Grove, y ahora el infame Incidente Bellwether, que inquietó a la primera coneja policía del ZPD. Sin embargo, esta no es una historia acerca de la primera coneja policía, sino que de un mapache, y ni siquiera es la primera, sino la segunda, del Oficial Seth Stoutwell.

* * *

El trayecto al trabajo fue más largo de lo que Seth estaba acostumbrado cuando solía estar en el precinto cuatro, pero el sentimiento de orgullo eclipsó el largo viaje en metro, mientras al fin llegaba y estaba entre aquellos que llamaban al precinto uno 'hogar'.

Siempre desde que se graduó de la academia, ha tenido que estar juntando polvo en la oficina de Archivos y Documentos en el sótano del precinto cuatro, en gran parte por culpa del capitán que era poco confidente en la idea de un mapache patrullando las calles, pero Seth tenía pocas alternativas, ya que todos los otros precintos lo rechazaron cuando la lista de graduados comenzó a circular. Al menos el precinto uno fue suficientemente amable al informarle que lo harían para llenar la cuota de contratación anual, y además que era más que bienvenido en pedir una transferencia una vez que exista un cupo disponible.

Incluso consiguió que le aprobaran una hace casi un año atrás, pero un inoportuno evento no permitió que esto sucediera, posponiendo su reasignación hasta el día de hoy.

El lobby parecía gigantesco, mucho más grande que ese viejo edificio de arenisca en el que solía trabajar. Varios oficiales de todas las especies abundaban en la sala, escoltando delincuentes, atendiendo civiles, conversando con sus colegas. Era mucho más activo que la lenta bodega a la que estaba acostumbrado, incluso tuvo que retraer una infantil sonrisita mientras captaba la energía del lugar. Algunos de los oficiales notaron la llegada de Seth con breves miradas, mientras él trataba de saludarlos de vuelta inclinando su sombrero o asintiendo con su hocico. 'Nunca subestimes la importancia de una primera impresión' es lo que su padre siempre solía decir.

"¡Oooh! Tú debes ser el tipo nuevo", Seth vaciló de sorpresa al escuchar esa exuberante voz tomarlo desprevenido. Asomándose por el mesón de enfrente, se encontraba un gordo chita con una muy caricaturesca sonrisa feliz en su rostro. "Vaya, todavía no puedo creer cuántos pequeños colegas más se han ido uniendo."

"Ah-" Seth comenzaba a abrir su boca para responder, pero el gran gato lo interrumpió con un jadeo algo dramático.

"¡Oh! Oh, lo siento TANTO. No fue mi intención insultar tu estatura."

"Ja" Seth se agachó de hombros. "Mientras no me bromees con la basura y yo, está bien."

El chita sonrió con alivio. "Bueno, permíteme a mí, Benjamín Garraza, ser el primero en darte la bienvenida al precinto uno."

"Gracias, eh, ¿Ben?"

"Casi todos solo me dicen Garraza."

"Ah. Bueno, un gusto en conocerte. Mi nombre es Seth Stoutwell."

"Hm", Garraza se veía pensativo por un momento. "¿Por qué eso me suena familiar? No posteas en ningún foro de Gazelle, ¿cierto?"

"No puedo decir que lo haga."

Garraza se encogió de hombros, "Ah bueno, ahí me acordaré, supongo." Luego tomó una caja de donas que se encontraba a su lado. "¿Quieres una dona antes de entrar a la sala de juntas?"

Seth acercó su pata para tomar una de las espolvoreadas, pero se pausó cuando vio la cara de preocupado que tenía Garraza. Su mirada se tensó más cuando pasó por el cruller, y aún más cuando la acercó a una rellena de crema. No fue cuando Seth tomó la dona dutchie que vio alivio en la cara del gato. Luego que los dos se desearon un buen día, Seth continuó a la sala de juntas mientras comía de su dona.

El interior de la sala era incluso más caótica y ruidosa que el lobby, con el clamor de silbidos, aullidos y agudas carcajadas que llenaban el salón. Seth, buscando por el lugar una silla vacía, notó un koala que lo estaba observando, inclinando su cabeza para que se sentara en la que estaba disponible a su lado.

"¿Chico nuevo, eh?" preguntó el oficial, con su pata estirada.

"Eh, sí, transferido desde Downtown." Seth aceptó el apretón de patas, mientras se preguntaba cuán rápido lo de 'chico nuevo' se pondría viejo.

"¿Ah sí? Me transferí desde el Distrito Forestal el año pasado. Aunque no recuerdo haber escuchado de algún mapache en el cuerpo, Oficial… ¿?"

"Stoutwell. Y no. Me pusieron en administración desde que me gradué, así que dude que haya escuchado de mí."

"Sé cómo te sientes. Mi primer año me lo gasté con las celdas de borrachos. Como sea, soy Oficial Qantas", luego apuntó con un pulgar a un arisco coyote sentado a su lado, "y este es mi colega, Oficial Codler."

Seth se acercó a Codler para saludarlo con su pata, pero el coyote solo le dio una mirada desinteresada y gruñó un sonido casi como un 'hola'.

"Aah, no te lo tomes a mal, él no es un tipo madrugador. Asi que ¿te han dado alguna idea de quién será tu compañero? No hay muchos aquí con nuestra estatura, así que tal vez te pongan con uno de los lobos."

"Tal vez algún bobo como Fangmeyer", interpuso Codler.

"Vamos, él no es tan malo", Quantas le dio un vistazo a Codler, para luego volverse a Seth, "pero a veces pone caras tontas, de vez en cuando."

Seth se rió. "Crecí en un lugar de Tundratown donde había muchos lobos. Estaré bi-"

"Oye Hopps, ¡será mejor que no te acapares todo el asiento esta vez!" Seth miró casualmente el origen de la voz, pero al segundo de ver de dónde provenía, su cuerpo se congeló. En un mar de azul estaba ahí un brillante pelaje rojo.

Rojo.

Seth se esforzaba por controlar su respiración.

Rojo.

Se sintió como si luchara con su cuerpo para mantener el control, tratando de conservar todo bajo la superficie.

Rojo.

Peligro

'Para. ¡Detente!' Se reprendía internamente mientras sentía la gravedad desaparecer.

"¿Ya notaste nuestras celebridades, eh?" La pregunta de Quantas lo hizo volver a la realidad, dándose cuenta que en todo momento ha estado apretando firmemente el pequeño cilindro en su bolsillo. Su respiración inmediatamente volvió a la normalidad.

"¿Hmm?"

"Hopps y Wilde. ¿Escuchaste sobre el Incidente Bellwether, cierto?"

"Vamos Qantas", se quejó Codler. "Todo mamífero con cable básico ya vio la estúpida película."

"Bueno, reemplazaron a Wilde con un tejón, ¿tal vez por eso no hizo la relación?" Quantas se acercó a Seth, "Aparentemente los tejones funcionan mejor con los grupos demográficos clave que los zorros-" El koala pausó y acercó su cabeza hacia su lado, "¿Estás temblando?"

Seth esperaba que no se notara su estremecimiento, por lo que tuvo que inventar una excusa a la rápida. "Eh, es que me salté el desayuno mientras venía, así que mi nivel de azúcar probablemente están bajos." Sabía que era una excusa barata, y que la evidencia de migas y azúcar flor de hace rato no lo hacía más convincente, pero la repentina llegada del búfalo más grande que haya visto fue suficiente como para que la atención de Qantas se centrara lejos de él.

"Muy bien, cálmense", bramó el búfalo en una grave y profunda voz, mientras se ponía en su logar detrás del podio. No fue difícil para Seth descifrar que este era el Jefe Bogo, su nuevo mandamás; escuchó muchas historias sobre él durante los descansos en el precinto cuatro. "Será un día muy ocupado para todos ustedes, así que trataré de ser breve. Primero que nada, hemos estado rastreando un aumento de incidentes relacionados con drogas en las áreas de Downtown, Rotonda de la Savana y Plaza Sahara, así que quiero que todos estén echando un vistazo ante cualquier acto sospechoso. Segundo, como todos ya saben, el Oficial Bjorn está con licencia médica y será operado al corazón, así que si quieren desearle lo mejor, el Oficial Garraza estará esperando sus firmas para su tarjeta de buenos deseos en la mesa de recepción." Bogo apuntó con su pezuña a la entrada trasera, donde Garraza estaba parado, meneando con su pata una gran tarjeta con un dibujo de un oso enfermo en la portada. "Y por último, tenemos un nuevo ingresado en la estación", Seth sentía recuperar su humor ahora. "Pero, como ya saben, no me importan mucho las presentaciones", varios oficiales se rieron a lo que Seth suponía que debía ser una vieja broma. "Así que si tienen tiempo de presentársele, él será asignado a Archivos y Documentos."

"¿Qué?" La cara de Seth decayó totalmente mientras se bajaba de hombros.

"Auch." Dijo Qantas, mostrando los dientes. Codler reía y se burlaba sobre su pata.

"Muy bien, señores, vayan con cuidado." Terminando Bogo de dar la información diaria, la sala comenzó a vaciarse. Qantas se detuvo por un momento, tratando de encontrar algo que decirle a Seth para que se sienta mejor, pero al final se rindió cuando su compañero le dio un abrupto empujón.

"Tiene que haber un error", Dijo Seth para sí. "Esto es un- Esto es un error." En ese momento se dio cuenta que su jefe ya se estaba retirando por la puerta principal, por lo que se tomó del hocico y se dirigió directamente hacia él. "Eh, señor- ¿Chief? ¿Chief? Ehem, ¿Chief bogo?" Ya se encontraba en la mitad del pasillo cuando su jefe se dio vuelta para mirarlo. "Hola, Chief. Qué bueno estar aquí, pero, em, creo que hubo un error en lo que dijo durante la sesión."

"No hay error. El oficial Bjorn está es una condición muy seria." Respondió Bogo, mientras continuaba caminando por el pasillo.

"Ah jeje", Seth forzó una sonrisa mientras trataba de mantener su paso. "Quiero decir, cuando usted dijo que yo estaría en la oficina de Documentos, ahí, eh, es cuando usted se… equivocó." Seth disminuía su tono de voz mientras Bogo se detenía y lo miraba de nuevo, esta vez con una fatigada pero comprensiva mirada. "E-es que, me transfirieron aquí para ser puesto en servicio activo, no para estar clavado en otra bodega."

"Bueno, eso no será más un problema ya que reubicamos la oficina de Archivos en el segundo piso. Con nuevas renovaciones, equipo actualizado, y una gran vista por la ventana. Es encantador, te va a gustar." Los argumentos de Bogo no hicieron mucho para animar a Seth, se le notaba claramente. Bogo suspiró y dijo "Escucha, no hago esto por ser cruel. Es solo un puesto temporal mientras decido si eres capaz de manejarte a ti mismo ahí afuera."

"Pero si revisa mi expediente—"

"Lo hice."

"Entonces, usted vería que me permitieron—"

Bogo lo hizo callar al levantar su pezuña y luego tomó un archivo del tope de un montón de documentos. Luego de ponerse sus anteojos, comenzó a leer de él. "El oficial Stoutwell ha demostrado un buen progreso en su recuperación y luego de servir el tiempo mínimo de ocho meses de evaluación y tratamiento, estoy dispuesto a aceptar su petición para que sea puesto en servicio activo…" Bogo luego miró a Seth antes de leer la última parte. "Según el criterio de su oficial al mando." Al terminar, cerró y archivó el documento para luego guardar sus anteojos. "Soy responsable por el bienestar de todos mis oficiales, que ahora te incluye a ti. Yo podría potencialmente ponerte a ti, a tus colegas y al público en riesgo. No puedo permitir eso, así que hasta que esté completamente seguro de que tú eres capaz de manejar el estrés del servicio activo, ésta será tu posición actual. ¿He sido claro?"

Seth buscaba algo bueno para decir, algo que convenciera a Bogo, algo que cambie esta situación, pero francamente tuvo problemas para convencerse luego de ese discurso. Por lo que asintió suavemente, dijo "Sí, señor" y se dirigió hacia el elevador.

"Oficial Stoutwell", lo llamó Bogo. "No estaría aquí si yo no lo quisiera por algo. Recuérdelo."

* * *

Para decir la verdad, la oficina era bastante agradable en comparación con la mazmorra llena de polvo y moho en la que solía estar. A la derecha de la sala había un banco de estanterías deslizantes de alta densidad. A la izquierda estaba su nuevo escritorio, una computadora, una impresora-escáner-copiadora multifuncional independiente y una pequeña fila de gabinetes archivadores. Las cabinas continuaban a ras de la pared frente a él, llegando hacia la prometida ventana con buena vista; también había otra fila de gabinetes en la pared detrás de él, donde se encontraba otra ventana sobre ellos que daba vista hacia el pasillo del edificio. Y como decoración final, una planta ficus en una maceta se ubicaba cerca de la puerta.

Espaciosa, moderna, bien iluminada.

"La odio." Dijo Seth, mientras caminaba flojamente hacia su nuevo escritorio, dándose cuenta de algunos sobres que lo esperaban en su bandeja de entrada; uno blanco y pequeño, y otro abultado de manila. Dando vuelta el sobre pequeño, leyó 'Dirigido al Oficial Stoutwell' impreso sobre él, con 'Desde la Oficina del Dr. Vanderquill D.M.' anotado abajo. Abrió el sobre dando un irritado gruñido y sacó una tarjeta de su interior. Era una tarjeta de saludo de "Friendly Sunshine Greetings", con una imagen pintada del sol sobre un campo abierto. Dentro de ella había un mensaje escrito a mano que decía 'Deseándole lo mejor en su primer día en la fuerza. – Evelyn Vanderquill.' "Ya, gracias" Seth murmuró, y con desdén tiró la tarjeta sobre el escritorio.

El gran sobre de manila contenía todos los documentos previstos para contrataciones y transferencias; seguros de vida, una tarjeta magnética para las entradas aseguradas, una hoja detallando la información de contacto de su oficina, y una cajetilla con tarjetas de presentación que tenían su número de teléfono y su e-mail actualizados. Sacudió el sobre para ver si había algo más, hasta que un solitario, azul lápiz marca ZPD calló de él y resonó sobre el escritorio.

Unos momentos después de instalarse y de revisar los últimos boletines y notas internas, Seth escuchó golpes que venían desde su buzón unido a la puerta abierta. Se dio la vuelta, listo para decir hola, solo para acabar viendo la espalda del rinoceronte que dejó el documento, que ya se iba de vuelta a sus deberes.

Esto ocurrió tres veces más durante las siguientes dos horas hasta que Seth vació la caja y cerró la puerta de una patada. Sabía que era una pequeñez mirar esa situación así de amargado, pero el sentir como sus esperanzas fracasaban simplemente no le gustaba.

Luego más tarde, mientras escaneaba las nuevas copas de documentos que recibió, escuchó varios golpes suaves, tan suaves que creyó que alguien al lado estaba colgando un cuadro o algo así.

Momentos después se volvieron a escuchar los golpes, por lo que al volteó en su silla y pudo ver un par de orejas de conejo mostrándose justo sobre el borde inferior de la ventana de su oficina.

"Em, ¿puede pasar?"

La puerta se abrió lentamente y una coneja de ojos violeta entró a la oficina; llevando entre sus patas un desgastado libro de bolsillo. Era bastante obvio para Seth saber quién era, ya que Qantas no bromeaba al decir que ella era una celebridad local, pero supuso que podría dar una mejor primera impresión si no parloteaba que ya se sabía su nombre, o que sus logros fueron la gota que rebasó el vaso luego de que su padre lo fastidiara por tantos años acerca de renunciar a ser barman e intentar entrar a la academia.

"Hola, soy la Oficial Hopps", dijo ella con una gran y brillante sonrisa.

"Eh, hola, soy el Oficial—"

"Seth Soutwell, lo sé." Seth se sorprendió al escucharla, pero Judy siguió hablando antes de que él pudiera reaccionar. "Garraza mencionó hace un rato haber conocido al nuevo transferido, y me preguntó si conocía su nombre de antes, e hice como '¿quién no ha escuchado del Teniente Stoutwell?' ¿Cierto?" Judy puso ojos blancos y se rió, mientras que Seth asintió comprensivamente.

"Querrás decir mi abuelo."

"¡Exactamente! Él fue el primer mapache y uno de los reclutas más pequeños que sirvió en la ZPD. Sin mencionar su trabajo en limpiar el lado noroeste de Plaza Sahara, controlar disturbios después del veredicto al juicio de Boolomo, ¡y resolver el robo a la Galería Loftis sin ayuda!" Su rápida forma de expresar el entusiasmo por los logros de su abuelo fue una sorpresa para Seth, aunque no ayudó a mejorar su ego. "En fin, te habría dejado esto antes, pero tuve que hacer una parada en otro lado mientras volvía de mi patrullaje matutino para mostrarte esto." Judy le dio el viejo librito a Seth; la portada estaba agrietada y varias de las páginas amarillentas tenían las esquinas dobladas.

"Veinticinco cuentos reales de la ZPD", leyó de la portada. "Por David Marmot."

"Le rogué a mi papá que me consiguiera este para mi vigésimo cumpleaños. Trató de convencerme de pedir el último diario campesino "Farmer's Almanac", pero no cedí. ¡Ah! ¡Ahí! ¡Para!" Seth se encontraba ociosamente hojeando las páginas hasta que Judy lo detuvo. Fue en un capítulo llamado 'El Primero y el Último', donde bajo el título había una foto en blanco y negro de un mapache de mediana edad, vestido en uniforme completo. Le era conocida esa foto, ya que tenía una colocada al lado de la de su madre sobre la cómoda de su padre. "El parecido es asombroso, ¿no crees? O sea, se ve más viejo y un poco más alto, pero debe ser porque no está encorvado ahí." Seth reflexivamente se enderezó ante ese comentario.

"Si, me lo dicen a menudo por mi viejo… eh, mi papá, quiero decir."

"¿Si quiera intentó entrar a la academia?"

"¿Papá? Nah. Encontró que el campo de la edición de copias suficientemente emocionante para él. Claro que estos días casi todas las publicaciones se hacen por computadora, así que tiene su propio puesto de periódicos en Tundratown." Al parecer Judy no entendió la ironía del mensaje, a lo cual sonrió y asintió.

"Bueno en fin, creo que es emocionante trabajar con un legado como tú."

"Bueno, yo no lo diría así", rió Seth mientras le devolvía el libro a Judy. "Soy un empleado en uniforme, más que nada."

"Estoy segura que te darán una oportunidad. Tal vez no lo sepas, pero yo comencé siendo parquímetros." Él ya sabía.

"Honestamente, a estas alturas estaría feliz de tener ese trabajo. Joder, incluso seguridad ciudadana es mejor que esto…" Comenzó a notar la cara de preocupada que tenía Judy y se dio cuenta que estaba siendo amargado de nuevo. "Disculpa, es bueno conocerte y yo—"

"Oye Zanahorias, ¿terminaste de conseguir el autógrafo de tu pequeño amigo? Bogo nos va a molestar por 'tardarnos' si no volvemos al patrullaje." Los pelos de su espalda rápidamente se pusieron de punta al momento de escuchar esa voz familiar. Los hombros y el cuello de Seth se encogieron en una bola de músculo, pero Judy ya había volteado a mirar a su colega antes de darse cuenta del brusco cambio del mapache.

"Vamos, Nick, pensé que al menos tú apreciarías lo que significa para alguien como el Oficial Stoutwell estar aquí ahora. Incluso cuando los cambios comienzan por uno mismo, no significa que debas detenerte ahí. Debes alentar al siguiente conejo, al siguiente zorro, al siguiente mapache, a seguir tu mismo camino. ¿Cierto?" Judy se volvió hacia Seth, quien aunque había usado el pequeño momento creado por el discurso de ella para tratar de verse relajado, apenas pudo asentir con la cabeza mientras su colega se paseaba en la oficina.

Rojo.

'Dale, tranquilízate.'

"No sé, Zanahorias, simplemente no veo mamíferos siendo así de interesantes cuando se es el número dos. Las secuelas siempre son peores que los originales, ¿cierto, chico nuevo?" El Oficial Wilde le hizo una mueca a Seth, mostrándole claramente que era una broma, pero tuvo otro efecto.

Dientes.

Rojo.

Dientes.

'¡Para! ¡Detente!' Seth se sintió como si estuviera mirando a un tren aproximándosele. Uno con brillantes luces rojas, y que daba espantosos golpazos mientras andaba hacia él.

"Nick" dijo Judy, golpeándolo con fuerza.

"¿Qué? Solamente le hice una bromita de primer día. Sin resentimientos, ¿cierto?" Nick le dio su pata a Seth, "Oficial Nicholas Wilde, pero mis amigos me llaman Nick."

Garras.

Rojo.

'Por favor, detente. Por favor.'

Garras.

El tren gruñía y silbaba, abrillantando sus luces, mientras que Seth solo podía rogar que se alejara de él.

"Eh, si, es bueno conocerlos a ambos, pero yo, eh—tengo mucho trabajo que terminar por hoy", La pobre escusa salía de la boca de Seth mientras volvía a su escritorio, "Y realmente estoy atrasado, así que-" Por un momento pudo ver sus reflejos en el monitor, viendo a Nick un poco ofendido mientras retraía su negada y extendida pata.

Nunca subestimes la importancia de una primera impresión.

"Ah, claro, claro…" Respondió Nick, empujando suavemente a Judy. "Vamos, Zanahorias, deberíamos volver también al trabajo."

"Cierto. Nos vemos luego, Seth", dijo Judy mientras salía de la sala. "Bienvenido al precinto uno."

En el momento en que la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, todo el cuerpo de Seth se exasperó. Sus músculos temblaban. Sus extremidades palpitaban. Respiraba irregularmente. Sus patas temblaban. Comenzó a jadear boquiabierto mientras buscaba en su bolsillo frenéticamente, y sacó una botella con píldoras dentro. Considerando por un momento abrirlo, lo puso de golpe sobre su mesa enojadamente mientras instintivamente comenzó a escribir sobre su brazo izquierdo.

"C-cataratas A-arcoíris." Comenzó a murmurarse a sí mismo farfullando y en voz entrecortada. "C-cataratas Glaciares." Su respiración y sus latidos comenzaron a calmarse de nuevo. "Vía B-bola de Nieve. Calle Granizo." Sus músculos se aliviaron y calmaron. "Calle Tormenta."

Terminando finalmente de hablar, limpió su hocico, metió de vuelta el frasco en su bolsillo y se quedó mirando al piso por un largo, largo rato.

"Ahora llegando a- Calle Tormenta", avisó la voz grabada del metro de Zootopia, haciendo que Seth saliera de su trance. Estuvo mirando el mugriento piso durante todo el trayecto, aún perdido recordando los eventos del día. Con una suave sacudida, el tren se detuvo en su andar, a lo que Seth separó del asiento para dirigirse a las puertas con varios de los pasajeros. Sus pulmones se entumecieron al respirar el crío aire de Tundratown, sus bigotes tiritaban al sentir la helada brisa que recorría la estación del metro. Las luces fluorescentes del lugar que colgaban del techo se reflejaban en los bancos de nieve, iluminando el sector en fríos tonos de blanco y azul.

Caminando por la calle de su viejo vecindario, observó las oscuras y silenciosas tiendas, entre tanto que las viviendas vibraban con ruido y vida. Salvo por algunos grupos de lobos grises que estaban en manadas y en cuclillas, observando brevemente la presencia de Seth mientras bebían vodka barata y licor de malta. Las calles eran vacías y fuera de tráfico. Uno de los edificios que solía tener un local de arcades estaba completamente entablado, con un signo hecho en grafiti proclamando que un nuevo y emocionante plan de fomento de Propiedades Ivory, pero que ya estaba ahí de años atrás, sin ningún signo de algo emocionante o nuevo desde ese entonces.

Se detuvo ante un departamento de baja altura bajando la cuadra; los lobos que descansaban en el pórtico le abrieron paso, algunos asintiendo y otros saludando en lenguaje Tundra.

"Privyet."

"Privyet, Seth."

"¿Kak dela?"

"Horosho", respondió Seth mientras buscaba sus llaves. Probablemente conocía a esos lobos desde que eran cachorros, y captó algo de lenguaje Tundra en el camino, pero aun así no era la gran cosa.

Las tenues luces del lobby del edificio zumbaban y chasqueaban. Un puma vestido de traje y una vieja chaqueta militar estaba inhalando catnip desde atrás de su pata. Su cara animó al ver a Seth llegar.

"¡Eh oye, Seth! ¡¿Kak zhizn?!

"Hola Georg, estoy bien. Tienes eh, algo en tu pata ahí."

"¿Eh?" Dijo Georg fingiendo sorpresa, mientras que en broma se sacudía lo que quedaba de catnip. "Ja, ja. No pasó nada, amigo."

"Claro, claro", reía Seth sarcásticamente. "¿Está por aquí Yorgi, o está haciendo algo que tal vez no debería saber?"

"Da nyet, navernoe" Rió Georg. "¿Es nuestro Pequeño Bandido el que pregunta, o el policía? Je je." Seth conocía a Georg y el ausente Yorgi desde que eran todos jóvenes, y cuando no eran realmente tipos malos, ellos no eran el tipo de mamíferos con los que un miembro de la ZPD debería estar asociado.

"Bueno, te entiendo. Uvidimsya, Georg." Seth se despidió y luego subió por las escaleras principales.

"Do svidaniya, Pequeño Bandido" Bramó Geog por las escaleras. "Deberíamos hacer algo juntos, ¡ir de fiesta como antes!"

Seth recordó la última vez que salieron de fiesta 'como antes', despertó en una cama al lado de un león y una leona, con la palabra 'Prideland' escrita en su frente. Lo bueno es que cocinaban panqueques que salvaban, y la tinta se diluía con agua.

Subiendo ya al tercer piso, avanzó por el pasillo. Los variados ruidos de cachorros llorando, parejas gritonas e irregulares géneros musicales flotaban por el pasaje en una ola de olores eclécticos. Eventualmente llegó hasta la sexta puerta y llamó a la puerta dos veces. Hubo una pausa, seguido del traqueteo de seguros abriéndose, hasta que la puerta se abrió para revelar a un mapache con gafas, ya en sus cincuentas.

"Hola papá."

El padre de Seth sonrió y lo hizo pasar. "Llegas justo a tiempo, el estofado está casi listo. Pasa, pasa." Su padre luego cerró la puerta luego de que Seth entrara. "Hice cioppino, me imaginé que este sería un día especial. ¿Estuvo bien el viaje hasta aquí?"

"Estuvo bien, siempre está bien", le aseguró a su padre. "¿Qué tal el trabajo?"

"Ah, no puedo quejarme. Aunque, a veces me pregunto si debería abandonar las revistas y periódicos para dar más espacio a los cigarros y raspes," su padre rió, "son las únicas cosas que se venden ahora. Siéntate, siéntate." Le hizo un gesto a Seth para que se sentara en la mesa del comedor. Ambos habían vivido en ese departamento desde que Seth tenía cinco, hasta que llegó a los diecinueve años, y aun así no podía creer que lo que se solía sentir como una casa ahora parecía tan estrecho y pequeño. La mesa de comedor compartía espacio con el living y la cocina, y se ubicaba a solo un par de pasos de la solitaria habitación que alguna vez compartieron. A pesar de todo, era cálido y acogedor, precisamente como un hogar debería ser. Incluso si estaba en uno de los peores lugares de Tundratown. "¿Y, cómo estuvo tu primer día en el precinto uno?"

"Ah, tu sabes…"

"En realidad no", dijo su padre mientras ponía una olla con estofado sobre la mesa y comenzaba a servir las porciones. "¿Así, que…?"

"Me pusieron en Archivos."

"Oh, Seth…" Le dio unas palmadas a su hijo en su espalda y se sentó a su lado. "Estoy seguro que te darán un respiro algún día."

"Lo sé, es solo que—Todavía creen que soy una carga y no me quieren dejar trabajar afuera." Dijo, mientras ociosamente revolvía el contenido del plato, sin sentirse hambriento. "Tal vez ellos tienen razón…"

"Hijo", su padre puso una pata sobre Seth y lo miró a los ojos. "¿pasó algo?"

Seth lo miró de vuelta e hizo lo que pudo para no verse enojado. "Eh, hay, eh… un zorro en el personal."

Su padre suspiró profundamente y apretó más su pata contra la de Seth. No tenía que preguntarle qué había pasado, ya que hasta ahora él sabía bien por lo que su hijo había pasado. "Está bien. Lo vas a superar. Lo vamos a superar."

"Sí."

Luego de un momento de silencio comenzaron a comer. Ciertamente, la comida hecha en casa sí animó un poco a Seth, ya que su padre los hizo usando casi todos tipos de ingredientes, con saludables porciones de camarón, mejillón, bacalao y halibut. Su padre en realidad era un bastante buen cocinero, mientras que fuera con productos marinos.

"Bueno", su padre llenó su copa de vino e inclinó la botella hacia Seth para acabarla, "dejando los problemas de lado, ¿cómo encontraste todo en tu nuevo puesto?"

"Aquí y allá. Algunos policías son más amistosos que los del precinto cuatro, y los otros casi iguales."

"Hm."

"Ah sí, y conocí a un fan del abuelo."

"¿En serio?"

"Si", rió Seth. "Judy Hopps, de todos los mamíferos."

"¿En serio? Tú crees que ella—"

"¿Qué? ¿Que se hizo policía por él? Nah. Me dio la impresión que ya estaba en eso mucho antes de oír del abuelo.

"Bueno, igual es bueno tener una novata famosa de su lado. ¿Tal vez podrías convencerla de que patrulle contigo?"

"De hecho… su colega por ahora es ese zorro."

"Ah… Tal vez los viejos aprendices de mi padre aún son miembros. Podrías hablar con ellos."

"Papá, No voy a pedirle a nadie que me haga un favor cada vez que las cosas no salgan como quiero. No significaría nada para entonces."

Su padré sonrió afectuosamente. "Así hablaba tu abuelo, justo así. Él nunca quiso que las cosas fueran fáciles. Siempre quiso hacer todo con sudor y lágrimas. Incluso cuando sus padres, tus bisabuelos, le dijeron que estaba bien si quería dejarlo, aun así se quedó. ¿Y sabes por qué?"

"Sí", gruñó Seth. Ya había escuchado esto miles de veces. "Porque quería ganarse esa placa, solo para que se la refregara en las caras de todos los que dudaron de él."

"Y lo hizo, por eso es que lo echaron de la cena de graduación de la academia. En fin, incluso si no quieres que nadie te lleve, tal vez te ayudaría ganar algo de ánimo y algún consejo de alguien que trabajó con él."

Seth se comió los últimos pedazos de carne del estofado mientras reflexionaba y masticaba. "No sé… ha pasado, cuánto, ¿veinte…?"

"Veinticuatro años."

"Cierto. Bueno, el único mamífero que he conocido hasta ahora que sea así de viejo debe ser Chief Bogo…"

"¿Bogo?" Su padre inclinó la cabeza hacia al lado. "Espera." De repente se puso de pie y subió a su habitación. "¿Qué tipo de animal es él?" preguntó desde la pieza.

"Oh, eh, un búfalo. ¿Por qué?"

"¡A ja! La cristalería."

"¿Cristalería?"

Su padre volvió con una de las fotografías del viejo grupo del precinto de su abuelo, movió los platos y ollas, puso la foto frente a él y golpeó con sus dedos la esquina izquierda de ella. Entre las filas de oficiales había un joven mamífero que era inconfundiblemente Chief Bogo de novato. "Cuando tu abuelo estuvo organizando la seguridad para este gran diamante que se exhibía en el Museo Reitherman, tomó un grupo de frescos reclutas para que lo ayudaran, pensando en que les serviría de experiencia. Como sea, había un novato que actuaba como si la fuerza fuera lo más importante para ser policía. Tan así que no era cuidadoso por su tamaño, y era algo arrogante. Así que una noche, una comadreja trató de robarse la preciada muestra, solo para que lo grabaran las cámaras, hasta que este novato se encañonó hacia él. Sin embargo, conociendo a las comadrejas, no fue fácil atraparlo. Corrían para acá, corrían para allá, hasta que finalmente el novato lo logró taclear al ladrón. Se encendieron las luces, y se mostraron tu abuelo y el resto del equipo, parados allí entremedio de todos los vidrios quebrados de las exhibiciones que demolió este novato durante la persecución." El padre de Seth comenzó a reírse mientras continuaba. "Y tu abuelo estaba absolutamente furioso. Echando humo. Comenzó a reprenderlo enfrente de sus pares, gritándole '¡¿Te haces llamar búfalo?! Todo lo que veo es un toro en una cristalería.' Jo jo jo, nunca dejó tranquilo a ese novato por el resto de sus años, ¡llamándolo 'cristalería' cada vez que podía!" Seth estaba riendo junto a él ahora; la pura idea que alguien como su jefe fuera reprendido por un animal del tamaño de un mapache era demasiado." "Ah jaja. Oh… pero, eh, yo no recomendaría hacerle acordar de eso."

"Claro. Obviamente."

"Pero oye, al menos te sirvió para pensar en otra cosa, ¿no es así?"

"Si", Seth sonrió. "Gracias, papá."

Entre que la tarde pasaba, llegó la hora de que Seth tomara el tren de vuelta a Downtown. Mientras volvía a caminar entre la helada brisa de la noche, miró hacia el tardío cielo nocturno, en donde vio las estrellas brillando sobre la ciudad, mientras que se preguntaba si es que había alguna allá arriba que luchara para brillar tanto como él.


End file.
